Orgullo y perjuicioUna historia de amor
by Simplementecandy
Summary: Candy y Terry vuelven a reencontrarse luego de 4 años...será que su amor aún sigue vivo entre ellos...podrán vencer los obstáculos q presenta la sociedad? Acompañame en esta historia donde los personajes ya adultos regresan con nuevos amores, nuevos amigos ..nuevas metas.
1. Chapter 1

SIMPLEMENTE CANDY

Capítulo 1

Han pasado 3 años desde la reunión en la colina de Pony.

Annie se caso con Archie, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria como siempre cuidando de los niños del hogar al igual que Patty, quien se graduó como maestra y ayuda a las madres.

Candy regreso a la mansión y convenció a la tía abuela que su vocación se centraba en ayudar a salvar vidas, esta accedió con la condición de que llegara a ser una gran doctora. Y así fue, la pequeña pecosa ahora es una gran y reconocida médica,logró graduarse con honores en una prestigiosa universidad en Londres.

Archie es un excelente y prestigioso bogado en chicago.

Albert continuó a cargo del clan de los Andley pero de vez en cuando hace sus escapadas aventurándose por lugares exóticos.

Sin olvidarnos de nuestro querido terrunce quien ahora es un actor muy famoso...uno de los hombres más guapos del medio.

Los hermanos Legan siguieron también su camino,Neal al igual que Albert se dedicó a la administración de los negocios de su padre, ahora es un joven comprometido, cambio totalmente.

Eliza como siempre una mujer elegante y que lo único que le importa es socializar con los de la clase alta, aún sigue buscando un hombre millonario que satisfaga sus caprichos.

En el puerto ,Nueva York

_No lo puedo creer que después de cuatro años volvemos a reunirnos, dijo Patty.

_Yo tampoco ...ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos, dijo Annie.

_siii...no veo la hora de que el barco llegue al puerto. Estoy muy emocionada .

_Patty...

_si Annie?

_Crees que Candy ya lo haya olvidado? ,dijo Annie melancólica

_no lo se...tal vez si...ya paso bastante tiempo...

_Si..tienes razon pero mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes...

_Mira allá aparece el Mauritana ! ,dijo Annie emocionada con los ojos cristalinos

_Siii...,

Mientras tanto en el barco...

_Nerviosa?

_Me asustaste Ricky

_jajajaja me encanta cuando arrugas tu nariz pequeña pecosa... Anda vamos a recoger nuestras cosas que en 15 minutos arribamos a puerto.

_si...y por cierto donde esta Maguie ?

_Terminando de empacar. Le dije que nos encontráramos en el comedor. Nos vemos en un rato alla, voy por mis cosas. dijo Ricky alejándose hacia su camarote.

_Tanto tiempo ha pasado que parece como si fuera ayer cuando me fui . pensaba Candy mientras rodaba una lágrima por su suave mejilla.

...

_Mira ...ahí esta Candy ! ,dijo Annie corriendo junto a Patty al encuentro de su amiga y hermana.

_Candy Candy ! ,gritaba Patty

_Patty , Annie ! ,dijo la rubia emocionada al encuentro con las chicas

_amiga ! ,dijo Patty sollozante

_Candy, hermana! cuanto te extrañe ,dijo Annie quien también lloraba de alegría

_también las extrañe mucho, me hicieron tanta falta, dijo Candy mientras las tres se fundían en un tierno abrazo

_te ves tan distinta amiga...estas hermosa, Patty la miraba de arriba abajo admirándola. Candy tenía puesto un vestido largo, verde musgo, mangas larga ajustadas en los brazos y abombadas en el antebrazo,con un escote redondo dejando un poco a la imaginación sus atributos. La parte del torso era ajustada y la falda ancha. Tenía apliques de una puntilla natural en los puños,escotes y en la cintura. Los zapatos y su bolso también eran claros natural, llevaba un sobrero adornados con unas flores de telas natural y un lazo verde. En su cuello sólo adornaba un collar hecho con un lazo de seda negra en el cual colgaba un dije de esmeraldas. Era toda una dama elegante, delicada y malditamente hermosa para la envidia de muchas mujeres.

_Gracias, uds también están hermosas como siempre

_eejum...Candy? ,dijo Ricky acercándose a su amiga

_ oooh, perdón chicos jeje ,dijo Candy sonrojándose y haciendo una mueca graciosa

Patty, Annie...ellos son mis amigos. Richard Leblanc y Maegaret su hermana.

_un gusto conocerlos,Sr y Srita Leblanc soy Annie Britter dijo Annie haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Candy nos contó tanto de ustedes en las cartas

_Encantado de conocer a las hermosas amigas de nuestra querida amiga., dijo Ricky mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Annie y luego de Patty. Pero nada de formalidades por favor, pueden llamarme Ricky, no soy un anciano jajaja

(Ricky era un joven de 26, alto, de cuerpo bien tallado, elegante un toque arrogante cosa que en Candy llamaba mucho la atención, cabello rubio, ojos color hombre muy codiciado por las mujeres de su país)

_Hola, yo soy Patricia O' Brien pero pueden decirme Patty

_Soy Margaret...dijo haciendo revencia y una pequeña sonrisa saludando a las chicas... Y también preferiría que me llamaran sólo Maguie

(Ella tiene 20 años al igual q Candy, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, alta, delgada. Una linda y simpática joven)

_vayamos que ya nos espera el cochero para llevarnos a la mansion ,dijo Annie

_Bueno por fin conoceré tu hogar amiga, dijo Candy. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a los chicos

_y ellos a ti , dijo Patty con una enorme y tierna sonrisa.

...

_apuren por favor que ya no deben tardar en llegar.

Aaaaah cuantos años ya pasaron desde la última vez que la vimos ,dijo Archie melancólico y esbozando una sonrisa

_Así es, ahora es una gran mujer y logró cumplir su gran sueño.

_ya quiero ver su cara cuando te vea jajaja

_Espero no asustarla jajajajaja

_ven, vamos a esperarlos en la entrada.

...

_mira nada más quien sale en primer plano en el periódico de New york time ! "La hermosa y joven heredera Candice White Andley regresa a chicago con honores y título en mano".

_No molestes Karen por favor, no estoy para que me fastidies

_que humor Sr actor ! Dijo Karen fingiendo enojo

_Tu te lo buscas...

_ok...mejor me voy no vaya a ser contagioso ,dijo Karen con tono bromista y dejando el periódico en el buró del actor.

_Mi Srita pecas. Estas tan hermosa, dijo terry mientras tomaba el periódico y miraba la foto donde aparecía Candy._

Ya eres toda una doctora. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Estos 4 años te sentaron tan bien, te has convertido en una mujer con todas las letras.

...

_Llegamos ! Bienvenidos a mi dulce hogar ,dijo Annie contenta de recibir a los jóvenes en su enorme casa.

_Bienvenidos a todos! ,saludo Archie a los recién llegados abriendo sus brazos. _Gatita, que alegría tenerte de nuevo con nosotros

_Archie ! Primo que ffelicidad. Mientras era ayudada a bajar por su primo y fundirse en un gran abrazo.

_ Mirate, estas tan hermosa eres toda una dama ,dijo el castaño sin dejar de contemplar la

_gracias pero no sigas porque me convertiré en un gran arcoiris jajajaja

_perdón, que falta de cortesía la mía. Dijo Archie dirigiéndose a los invitados de Candy. _Soy Archivald Crowell pero mis amigos me dicen Archie y espero que ustedes me llamen igual.

_Gracias por recibirnos, mi nombres es Richard Leblanc ,decía mientras estrechaban las manos.

_Soy hermana de Ricky , Margaret Leblanc. Encantada de conocer a tan gratas personas ,dijo esta mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

_bienvenidos nuevamente y sientan como en su Archie mientras ofrecía el brazo a su esposa para adentrarse al lugar. _pasen por favor.

_Gracias, dijo Ricky quien también condujo a su hermana y a la rubia del brazo,al lugar.

_por cierto...estoy muy ansiosa por saber esa sorpresota que tanto mencionarse en la última carta mi queridisimo primo !

_no seas impaciente gatita ,decía guiñando el ojo

_no cambias Candy...siempre tan curiosa tu. Y todos echaron a reír jajajajaja

Mientras tanto un joven los observaba llegar desde el jardin

_Candy...acompañame al jardín...hay alguien que quiere verte, decía Patty mientras se acercaba a su amiga

_alguien? Quien es Patty? ,preguntaba la rubia muy intrigada y ansiosa por saber de quien se trataba

_ven...vamos, las dos se dirigieron al jardín...

_no veo a nadie Patty... ,decía la rubia un poco decepcionada...

_Candy ! ,se escuchó una suave voz a su espalda

Candy se quedó paralizada, tratantando de asimilar esa voz tan familiar, mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas pálidas debido a la impresión que estaba recibiendo al escucharlo atrás de ella...

_n n no puede ser... Debe ser una broma o acaso estoy soñando? Se preguntaba Candy mientras giraba lentamente

_claro que no... Soy yo...Stear ! Soy Stear Candy...por favor no me mires así ,le decía este mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rubia y la tomaba entre sus brazos

_Oh por dios ! Que maravillosa sorpresa... Oh Stear dime que no es un sueño...dímelo por favor. Le decía mientras se aferraba a su pecho mientras lloraba de felicidad

_claro que no, estoy acá...estoy vivo . Cuanto te extrañe Candy

_Yo igual, no sabes cuanto sufri tu... Y fue interrumpida por el

_ya no digas eso, no pienses más. Ahora estamos todos juntos. ,La abrazo más y Patty se le unió a ellos

_Que felicidad amigos! Decía la pecosa

_si, Candy estamos muy felices todos que Stear está con nosotros, comentaba Patty.

_ bueno veo que ya sabe...pasemos a la sala que en unos minutos llega la tía abuela y el tío Willian, decía Archie acompañado por Annie.

_Albert...la última vez que nos vimos fue en París, yo estaba en el hospital Sainte Monique...ya quiero verlos...espero que la tía abuela no siga tan gruñona como siempre

Jajaja jajaja todos reían por el comentario de la rubia


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El almuerzo transcurrió muy ameno entre anécdotas y chistes, de las aventuras en el colegio San Pablo de la rubia. Todos reían de las ocurrencia de Candy.

Disfrutaron de exquisitos manjares. Luego cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas recámaras a descansar. En la tarde, las mujeres saldrian de compras para prepararse para la fiesta de beneficencia que se realizaría el sábado al mediodía, donde concurrirían las familias más importantes de la sociedad americana al igual que funcionarios y gente importante del espectáculo.

...

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad un caballero inglés, apoyado sobre la baranda con vista al Hudson River...sumido en sus pensamientos es interrumpido por un viejo amigo...

_Interrumpo?

_para nada...sólo contemplada lo maravillosa que puede ser la naturaleza...

_como has estado? ...Supongo que estas al tanto de su llegada, no es así?

_me entere por casualidad ... Como esta? Cuestionó el castaño

_Aún no la vi...tenía que arreglar unos asuntos,así que llegue y me fui directo a la empresa. Luego salí a caminar y te vi y me dije porque no saludar a un viejo amigo...

_quien diría que el aventurero Albert sería el tío abuelo jajaja ...ven vamos a tomar un cafe y a recordar viejos tiempos...que dices?

_acepto ... , se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca de ahí.

...

 _Toc toc_... _ Puedo pasar?

_ claro Annie...pasa... Dijo la rubia

_descansaste?

_si, un poco..., dijo algo melancólica

_Candy, tu sabes que eres una hermana para mi, que puedes confiar en todo, lo sabes verdad?

_si, lo se Annie... Pero porque me lo dices?

_Hermana... , hizo una pausa, _se que no debería de preguntar porque ya paso mucho tiempo...pero... ,fue interrumpida por la rubia

_Es sobre él ...no es así?

_... Se que prometí no mencionar nada respecto al tema pero quisiera saber porque él... ,nuevamente le corto charla para responderle...

_Annie esta será la última vez que lo diga y quiero por favor que respetes mi decisión. Si? Para mi el es parte de mi pasado, hizo su vida y yo estoy haciendo la mía. Tuvo la oportunidad de buscarme y no lo hizo, el decidió alejarse...lo espere mucho tiempo, llore, sufri pero ya no más...por favor. No quiero más, para mi fue muy doloroso y tu lo sabes bien...

_pero Candy el ...,la pecosa la cayó

_por favor...ya no digas más. Mejor bajemos a merendar.

Ya llegó Albert y la tía abuela? Dijo la rubia cambiando de tema y aparentando felicidad

_Albert mando al chofer para decirnos que el viene más tarde a cenar con nosotros pero la tía abuela vendrá mañana, se quedó en el hotel porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

_entiendo...ya esta muy mayor para viajar tanto...

Bajemos al jardín...quiero hablar con los chicos .

_Candy...que hay entre tu y Richard? Note que no te quita la mirada... ,preguntaba Annie haciendo ruborizar a su amiga

_que cosas dices Annie? ...el y yo sólo somos amigos...Ricky es una gran persona al igual que su hermana, hicimos una gran amistad mientras estuve en Londres...

_mmmmmm pues a mi me parece que a el no te mira precisamente como a una hermana..., reía burlonamente Annie

_no te voy a negar que es muy guapo y que me atrajo esa personalidad tan fuerte que lo caracteriza... pero nada más...entre nosotros sólo hay amistad ! ...y ahora mejor vamos que nos esperan ...dijo la rubia bajando del brazo con su amiga al jardín donde los aguardaban ya sus amigos.

_me parece que a una hermosa pecosita se le pegaron las sabanas EH ! , decía Ricky carcajeándose

_vaya que tienes el sueño pesado Candy, sigues siendo la dormilona de siempre jajajaja ,decía Stear y todos reían de la cara que ponía Candy

_muy gracioso uds dos EH ! ,decía pecas mientras fruncía el ceño

_bien chicas...ya estamos...nos vamos? ,decía Patty mientras bajaba junto a Maguie.

_si, apuremosno que el chofer nos espera y hay mucho que comprar , decía Annie

_nos vemos ...,saludaron todas a los chicos quienes se quedaron a probar uno de los experimentos de Stear

_Stear no vaya a explotar la casa por favor ! Jajajajaja dijo Candy

_esa ...esa sonrisa que taaanto me encanta..., decía para si mismo Ricky mientras seguía con la mirada a la rubia.

...

_Entonces nos vemos el sábado...,decía el rubio.

_ahí estaremos, aunque bien sabes que no me gustan esos eventos pero bueno...todo sea por colaborar ...,decía el castaño.

_jajaja nos vemos Terry. Cuidate.

...

_oh por dios !...quiero probarme este vestido...también ese y el rojo , decía Annie a la vendedora

_bien Sra , pase por acá que están los probadores

_más vale que Annie se lleve algunos de los vestidos porque sino la joven que la atendió la mata jajajaja

_me hiciste reír Patty...decía la rubia

_Candy, pruebate este, esta increíble y en ti se vería perfecto...decía Maguie

_pero no crees que es un poco...mmmm atrevido?

_para nada Amiga, es lo que esta de moda en toda Europa. Además quiero que el sabado dejemos impactados a todos!

_que opinan chicas? Como me queda este?...preguntaba la castaña

_woooow ! Te queda perfecto dijo Patty

_me encanta, el color hace juego con tus ojos , comento Maguie

_y tu Candy, viste alguno que te gusto?...preguntaba Annie

_Eh, si . me probaré este.

_Bien Strita, muy buena elección, es uno de nuestra nueva colección, llegaron hace unos días desde Europa, le comentaba la vendedora mientras la guiaba al vestidor. _pase por aquí, ahora le traigo unos zapatos , bolsos y unos accesorios para que combinen con el vestido para todas.

Así pasaron la tarde en compras, entrando en tiendas tras tiendas. Llegaron a la mansión con 6 paquetes cada una, justo para la hora de la cena.

_como les fue ? Se acercó Archie a su esposa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla

_muy bien amor, compramos de todo, ya quiero que llegue el sábado

_si, seremos el centro de atencion de la fiesta, estoy segurisima,se acercó Argumentado margaret

_y tu pecosita? Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Ricky notando algo extraña a la rubia.

_si, sólo un poco cansada. Y Albert no vino?

_Como piensas que no vendría mi pequeña?

_Oh Albert ! Se lanzó a los brazos de su protector y amigo, y este la estrecho con mucho cariño depositando un beso es su doraba cabellera _pensé que no vendría

_pequeña, sabes que lo que más deseaba era verte. Pero dejame verte, decía el rubio deshaciendo el abrazo para admirar a su hija._Estas hermosa mi pequeña. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. La tía abuela les mando saludos y pidiéndoles disculpas, estaba un poco indispuesta así que prefirió descansar y venir mañana a desayunar con sus sobrinos preferidos jaja

_mmmm entonces tendré que desayunar sola , decía la pecosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacia una mueca graciosa, fingiendo estar decepcionada

_jajaja tranquila Candy que estas invitada también, le dijo su padre mientras le ofrecía el brazo para dirigirse al comedor. _bien vamos a cenar que ya tengo hambre y no probé bocado en todo el dia

_Albert ! No deberías de comportarte así, si te viera la tia abuela en estos momentos te estaria regañando reclamó la rubia

_mirate nomas ,ya te pareces a la tía abuela, pequeña , y todos reían del comentario del rubio

_Albert ! Fingía enojo Candy

Así se dirigieron al comedor. Pero unos ojos color miel no dejaba de observar a la pequeña pecosa, envidiaba la excelente relación que tenía con su amigo. Pero esta desconocía esos sentimiento.

Luego de la cena Albert y Candy salieron al jardín, allí charlaron un rato hasta antes de la media noche.

_que piensas pequeña?

_en nada, sólo miraba lo hermosas que están las dulces Candy, sabes? Anoche lo soñé, parecía tan real en mi sueño. Lo extraño mucho pero se que esta feliz porque esta junto a la mujer que siempre amo, su mamá. Decía esta con los ojos cristalinos

_así es mi niña, el esta bien y seguro que en donde esta el desea de igual manera que tu también lo estés. Ahora dime pequeña, tu eres feliz?

_porque me lo preguntas? Acaso no se nota, esta trataba de sonreír

_quiero que tu me lo digas, eres feliz Candy? La tomó de los hombros y clavo su azul mirada en esas verdes y hermosas esmeraldas, y noto que aún había tristeza.

_esta bajo su mirada y dijo... A ti no te puedo mentir Albert, y se aferró a su pecho haciendo que este la estrechará en un cálido abrazo_ por más que pase dos o cuatro años siento que nunco lograre sacarlo de mi corazón, no puede. Aún me duele amarlo., sintiendo rodar gruesas lágrimas de dolor por su blanco rostro. _Pensé que al regresar aquí no me sería tan difícil, pero ya ves, me cuesta mucho., seguía contando su penas mientras el sólo la escuchaba con tristeza, _ porque me sigue doliendo tanto Albert? Porque el amor tiene que dolor así? Si se supone que es el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que puede existir y sin embargo lástima y hace más daño que el odio... Quisiera poder olvidarlo así como el hizo conmigo. Quisiera que no doliera.

_pequeña, ya no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras ,y le decido una tierna sonrisa. _el amor es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, sólo se siente. Y con respecto a él no puedo decirte nada, sólo él sabrá lo que siente y si te olvido o no.

_no voy a llorar más...lo prometí, me prometí a mi misma que nunca más permitiría que alguien volviera a humillarse o hacerme sufrir, no quiero más eso... Te aseguró Albert que no me volverás a ver derramar una lágrima más por él, voy a darme la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tengo que hacerlo., seco sus lágrima y le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio

_Así me gusta, que sonrías. Ahora ven vamos que esta refrescando, ya no te atormentes más. Subieron a sus remaras a descansar.

_que descanses pequeña, beso su frente y se retiró a su habitación

_hasta mañana, descansa. Y gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Los dias pasaron nuy rapidos, y por fin llegó el tan esperado sábado, para algunos no para todos.

_Estas preciosa Maguie, esta tenía un vestido verde agua, falda amplia con varios volados, mangas tres cuartos, escote redondo, marcaba su perfecta figura. Llevaba una sombrilla del mismo color que el vestido, ya que hacia calor y la fiesta sería al aire libre.

_gracias hermanito, espera nomas a ver a Candy. Pero tu no te quedas atrás, esta muy guapo eh

_gracias preciosa. Ricky se puso un traje gris oscuro, camisa azul oscuro, zapatos negros. Muy elegante.

_Annie , querida...luces increíblemente maravillosa, exclamaba su marido el hermoso vestido de seda celeste, largo ,falda amplia, ajustado al dorso,mangas cortas abombadas,con bordados de hilos de oro y volados en el escote. Se puso unos guantes celestes que sólo cubrían sus manos, un collar con piedras preciosas en la gamas de los preciosa

_Gracias amor, y tu luces como todo un galán de cine, Archie llevaba un smoking negro, camisa celeste de seda, zapatos negros en punta cuadrada.,

_Woooooow pero que hermosa ! Decia Ricky acercándose al pie de la escalera para recibir a la pecosa, quien bajaba elegante como toda una fina y admirable ía un elegantisimo vestido de seda, mangas largas de encaje, doble falda, la primera al igual que la parte de arriba era de un color amarillo muy pálido donde en la parte de atras se levantaba formando un frunce dandole un detale muy fino y original a la prenda. la de falda inferior era más larga de un verde esmeralda profundo,igual al color de sus ojos. Escote bote, dejando ver sutilmente sus clavículas y hombros, se puso un juego de aros y una sencilla gargantilla de esmeralda, obsequio de su padre adoptivo. Su cabello semirecogido hacia un costado, su rizos bien marcados, se puso un bello sombrero que le daba un toque muy femenino y casual. No había duda de que era toda una princesa.

_Exageras Richard ! ,ruborizada,Decía la rubia mientras aceptada la mano de su amigo quien la escoltaba al lugar donde estaban los demás,

_Sólo digo la verdad, Estas mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres Candy.

_Pero mirate tu también, esta muy muy elegante. Y uds también chicos, esta familia tiene a los hombres más guapos y elegantes de América

_gracias gatita, y coincido con Ricky estas muy linda.

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeña, decía la tía abuela quien recién llegaba al encuentro de sus sobrino. _Me has dejado muy sorprendida, ya eres toda una dama.

_Oh tía abuela, pero que alegría volver a verla, decía mientras caminaba a su encuentro para abrazar a la mujer. _gracias! Esto nunca lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de mi familia,

_No es así mi querida damita, tu demostraste ser una persona digna del apellido Andley, luchaste por tus sueños, llegaste a cambiar y dar cariño a esta familia y en especial a esta anciana gruñona ,decía esta tomando las manos de la rubia._estoy muy agradecida Candy por todo lo que hiciste por mis sobrinos, en especial por mi querido Albert.

_Ay tía abuela, los quiero tanto, decía con las voz entrecortada

_yo también hija

_Vamos pequeña , que vas a correr tu maquillaje le decía Albert acercándose a su pequeña depositando un beso en la frente.

_y Patty no baja? Cuestionaba Stear, ya impaciente por la demora de su prometida.

_Aquí estoy, perdón por la demora pero no encontraba mi sombrilla. Patty Lucía un vestido rosa claro con flores amarillas, bordadas con hilos de seda, mangas largas y escote cuadrado, ajustado a su pequeña cintura, falda amplia,su cabello lo llevaba recogido, adornado con pequeñas flores de piedras rosas, maquillaje suave. En su cuello portaba un fino collar también de piedras rosas y rubíes.

_Vaya que valió la espera, susurraba Stear viendo bajar a la joven que Lucía hermosa y elegante.

_Lo siento cariño, no quise demorarlos. Trataba de justificarse viendo a todos ya listos para partir a la fiesta.

_Bien, ya estamos todos , los coches nos esperan en la entrada. Decía Albert indicando a los presentes a salir a su encuentro.

Media hora mas tarde.

Los invitados iban llegando al majestuoso salón de la ciudad de NY, tenía una hermosa vista al río, un patio con una gran fuente, al fondo jardín de hermosas rosas, el patio contaba con entensa alfombra verde y bien cuidado de césped, para una capacidad de 300 invitados. Las mesas redondas con manteles blancos, centros de mesas con hermosos arreglos florales colores pasteles que llevaban lazos color salmón ( color naranja suavecito), vajilla de una fina porcelana y cubierto de plata, copas de cristales y bordes dorados. Las sillas de maderas,blancas, aportando un toque rústico, el salón estaba adornado en una mezcla de romántico y rustico pero sin dejar de mostrar el lujo y la elegancia del lugar, además de la cálida fragancia que desprendían las flores.

Las mujeres con sus elegantes y vaporosos vestidos acompañados con, algunas optaron por lujosas sombrillas otras más modernas ,se decidieron por finos y coquetos sombreros, perfecto para un día solead,cálido acompañado de una suave brisa primaveral.

_Srita Marlow bienvenida, vestida de un hermoso vestido rojo vino, largo, resaltaba en su blanca piel, marcando su delgado cuerpo, Lucía hermosa. Ahora podía manejarse mejor ya que había adquirido una prótesis para una mejor calidad de vida,y además a las largas rutinas de rehabilitación durante varios meses,luego de la separación con el actor._ es un gusto tenerla con nosotros, decía mientras besaba el dorso su blanca y suaves manos.

_Gracias Sr Mc Gregor . Es un honor para nosotros que nos haga partícipe de tan grato evento. Decía esta haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

_permitame Escoltarla hasta su mesa, ofreció su brazo para partir la lugar.,_por cierto, como sigue su madre? Supe que estuvo enferma

_Gracias por su preocupación. Ella esta recuperada, ayer partió a ver a unos parientes en Boston por eso no pudo asistir., espero la disculpe por su ausencia.

_No tiene porque hacerlo srita, uds y su madre se han portado de maravilla con mi familia y nomas me queda que estar muy agradecidos con uds. Decía este, _Permitame, abrió la silla para dar lugar a la rubia.

_Gracias . Y por favor ya Sr Mc Gregor, nosotras le tenemos un gran cariño a su familia, no se sienta en deuda con nosotras. Dando una cálida sonrisa al hombre que se sentó a su lado para continuar la charla. _Buenas dias, Por lo menos estare en buena compañía, _decía la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor y saludaba a los presentes en su mesa

_Buenos días Srita Marlow , saludaron todas a la joven..

En tanto en otra parte del lugar, un joven castaño vestido de un traje negro y camisa de seda, color verde esmeralda,zapatos negros, contemplaba la hermosa vista que daba al río.

Y los invitados seguían llegando.

_Sra Andley bienvenida, el. Alcalde recibió a la importantísima familia., besando la mano de la mujer y dando paso al lugar.

_Gracias Sr O **'** Donell hacia un reverencia la anciana.

_Sr William que lujo tener a tan grata participación,

_El gusto es nuestros Sr alcalde ,decía mientras estrechaban sus manos.

_Uds debe ser la joven que tanto hablan los periódicos de norteamerica, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia, _Es un placer tenerla presente Srita White Andley, y beso el dorso de su nívea mano

_Buenos días, sus palabras me halagan, el gusto es mío Sr alcalde. Decía la pecosa mientras sonreía amablemente.

_Jóvenes Achivald Crowell y Alistar Crowell ,bienvenidos ,estirando su manos a lo que los jóvenes aceptaron

_Sra Britter Crowell , encantado de verla nuevamente, beso su mano.

_es un placer presenciar tan importante evento Sr O Donell

_permitame presentarles Se Alcalde, decía la rubia dirigiéndose a sus amigos_ellos son el Dr Richard Leblanc y su hermana Margaret, ellos son quienes participarán en el proyecto del hospital para niños que le mencione en mi carta.

_Bienvenidos Sres Leblanc, saludo amablemente el hombre estrechando su mano y besando la de la chica.

_Muchas gracias por recibirnos Sr Alcalde.

_Srita O'Brien , saludo a la joven_ella haciendo una revencia y respondiendo al saludo.

_Por favor acompañenme yo mismo los guiare a su mesa.

Al ingresar todas las miradas se posaron el ellos, en especial en los jóvenes, que se desplazaban elegantemente por la verde alfombra. Los varones volteaban a mirar a la delicada dama de amarillo y verde que iba del brazo de un joven rubio y ojos como la miel,de gran porte, quien dejaba mucho que desear antes la miradas de las sritas que lo miraban con descarga y otras dicretas., estaban embelesados por tanta belleza.

_Me siento incómoda con tanta gente mirándonos, comentaba la rubia a su acompañante ,quien trataba de tranquilizarla

_Tu sólo sonríe, no dejes que te intimiden, recuerda que no estas sola. Aconsejaba el rubio a su amiga...y esta le respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

Llegaron a su mesa, los caballeros abrieron las sillas para las damas y cada uno se ubicó en su lugar, obviamente el rubio inglés se sentó al lado de la pecosa.

_parece que somos el centro de atención de la fiesta ,susurraba la castaña a su esposo al oído.

_Es que nuestro apellido es muy importante cariño.

_creó que esta vez se lucieron para el evento, comentaba la anciana ,observando la decoración del lugar

_Es la primera vez que asisto a este tipo de eventos y la verdad me gusto mucho la ornamentación, da calidad al ambiente, argumentaba la rubia

_Mis padres siempre asistían a estos tipos de eventos, pero yo nunca pude participar porque estaba en el colegio o por cualquier otro motivo. Pero coincido con uds, es un lugar muy lindo, opinaba la joven Leblanc. Quien estaba maravillada por lo que veía

_Sus padres son ingleses? Cuestionaba la tía a los hermanos.

_Sólo mi padre Sra, mi madre es originaria de Francia, respondió el rubio

_tienen algo que ver con el duque de Francia? Esta vez fue el turno de Stear

_Si, de echó es mi madre quien heredó el ducado al morir mis abuelos, además por ser su única hija y heredera de su fortuna.

_woow...se sorprendido los presentes por la noticia que acaban de recibir_o sea que el próximo a heredar serás tu Ricky? Continuaba el joven con sus preguntas

_así es, por ser el mayor soy el siguiente, y finalizó el interrogatorio

_y Albert? ,preguntó la rubia al observar que no se encontraba con ellos

_dijo que iría a saludar a unos amigos y luego venía con nosotros, respondió Archie.

_El joven Patriarca de los Andley ! Exclamo el castaño estrechando la mano a su amigo.

_jajajaja , que haces ? No deberías estar con los demás, cuestionó el rubio

_necesitaba alejarme de tantos cuestionamiento , y tu. ?

_Dije que venía a saludar a un viejo amigo ,contestaba mientras lo miraba de reojo_te vi cuando llegamos, la viste no es así?

_... _rondó el silencio_ _si, la vi ,volvió a enmudecerse, _creó que no fue buena idea venir, seguía con su mirada al frente.

_Deberían hablar, sugerio el patriarca

_no creó que quiera escucharme , paso demasiado tiempo. Me dicho...deje pasar demasiado tiempo Albert, aún no logró entenderme porque lo hice,... Esta tan hermosa, aún conserva esa mezcla tan característica de ella, inocencia y calidez., comentaba con voz nostálgica

_Candy ya no es una niña, sabrá comprender, siempre fue muy madura. Habla con ella

_sonrió con ironía...y tomó un sorbo de su copa que tenía, será mejor que volvamos a nuestros lugares.

La servidumbre y encargados del servicio comenzaron a hacer la presentación para comenzar el almuerzo. Los mesos y mesetas desfilaban entre los invitados llevando los diferentes menues, todo era excelente, majestuoso, los invitados aplaudían y se maravillaban con la apertura que realizaban...finalizaron con calidos aplausos al servicio para luego cada uno recibir en su mesa el menu.

_Que elegante y original presentación, comentó Patty

_siiiiiii, que lindo , además de que la comida esta exquisita, dijo la morena.

_se lucieron dijo Archie

_Esta todo muy rico, dijo la rubia

_Con todo esto que se invirtió para este evento se pudo pudo invertir en otras cosas más importantes, llegaba a la mesa agregando su comentario Albert,

_Albert! Que cosas dices? Reprochaba la anciana

_es verdad tía, se supone que estamos acá para recaudar fondos no para gastarlos , rieron todos antes las palabras de este

_Ya no molestes a la tía abuela ,tío William , y mejor come que se enfría la comida_le decía Candy_ por cierto , porque te desapareciste?

_mejor come que se enfria tu comida_contestaba dejando dudosa a la rubia_ y no seas curiosa jajaja, esta bajo la mirada ruborizada y no dijo más .

Así pasaron la comida y parte de la tarde, entre pláticas y risas, presentaciones de personas que se acercaban a saludar a las mesas de los invitados. Mostrando sumó intereses en las personas de mayor jerarquía. Hasta que llegó el momento del baile.

La pista destinada al baile era una plataforma de parques, estaba a un costado de donde estaban las mesas de los invitados, donde había una banda de música que tocaba bellas melodías que incitaban a los presentes a bailar.

El lugar estaba rodeado de antonchas que iluminaban dandole calidez y romanticismo al lugar, ya que era tarde y comenzaba a despedirse el astro rey, dándole la bienvenida a una imponente luna.

La orquesta dio apertura a la velada,...tocando un vals, un conocido y magico vals se oyó y los presentes se hicieron notar.

_Srita White Andley me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza ?...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su corazón latía violentamente, sus manos le sudaban, sentía un frío recorrer por su espalda, una mezcla de sentimientos la invadieron, los nervios la estaba traicionando...

Y si, era el, ese muchacho arrogante que la cautivo y enamoró desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron en el Mauritana. Ahí estaba el, a su espalda, esperando su respuesta, con esa voz tan varonil, ronca...con sólo esas simples palabras una serie de sensaciones se apoderaron de su ser.

Podia sentír como su miraba la penetraba, sentía su perfume, ese aroma que se calaba en cada unos de sus poros ...

Estaba estatica, no podia controlar su respiración, le dolia el pecho...asi que saco fuerza desde donde no tenia pero las encontro...Respiro profundo, esbozó una grata y fingida sonrisa, sentia como todos los presentes estaban espectante antes su repuesta...se giro lentamente, fijo su verde mirada en el causante de tan inesperada invitaccion, quien le extendia la mano esperando una repuesta a dicha proposición, _Sera un honor Sr Grandchester, el castaño como todo un caballero corrió la silla de la joven rubia, tomó su mano ayudándola a levantarse, para Escoltarla a la pista.

_con su permiso Sres, dijo este para retirarse llevando a la pecosa,mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora.

Caminaron hacia el lugar, subieron a la tarima, se pusieron de frente, él levantó su mano a la altura de su boca, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en esa delicada mano mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, luego el depósito una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la otra sujeto la mano para comenzar a danzar al compás del vals, sin dejar de mirarse.

_Quien es es caballero taan...particular? Preguntó una Maguie muy curiosa

_Terrence Grandchester, compañero del colegio en Londres respondió Archie, un poco molesto ante la actitud del actor.

_interesante ...dijo Maguie para si misma observando bailar a la pareja...

_Bailamos? Cuestionó Stear a su prometida, y esta aceptó gustosa, luego se le unieron Annie con Archie y Maguie con Albert. Richard los observaba pero su mirada se situaba más en una llamativa parejita.

Pero no sólo era observada por este sino por unos pares de ojos muy intrigados y muchos más interés se centro para unos azules que miraban a lo lejos a ese par de bailarines.

_No piensas hablarme?

_Perdón... Pensé que sólo querias bailar...respondió con una sutil e irónica sonrisa.

_podemos hacer ambas cosas, no lo crees? Le decía mientras buscaba su mirada pero ella trataba de esquivarlas.,_Por cierto, Felicidades! Dijo el muy sonriente, se que eres un honorable doctora.

_Sin querer lo hizo, fijo su mirada ante su comentario...no podía cree que estuviera con el, en sus brazos, bailando ese vals, el mismo que bailaron en el festival de mayo, bajo su colina, la segunda colina de Pony , mostrando su mejor sonrisa le respondió,_ gracias! Así es, pude cumplir lo que siempre quise. Tu también lo lograste, no es así? ,lo miró fijamente

_Si, al igual que tu, logre hacer parte de mi sueño. Dijo pausadamente mientras mantenías su azul zafiro en esas esmeraldas .,_ noto que aún logro ponerte nerviosa!

Podía sentir el cuerpo temblar ante el contacto de el, sabía que la estaba torturando y la ponía nerviosa, y disfrutaba hacerlo,ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, le gustaba saber que aún podía lograr ese efecto en ella y saber que no le era indiferente. Grababa cada detalle de ella en su memoria, y su boca... delicada, expresiva, el labio superior delgado y con forma de arco, el inferior se curvaba con generosa plenitud.

, que lo incitaba a besarla, esos ojos que nunca olvido, tan verde como el prado, su perfume ese aroma que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, jamás la olvido y ahora que la tenía tan cerca no quería separarse de ella, la tenía para el y quería aprovechar ese momento. La gente los observaba, algunos contemplaba y admiraban, hacían una linda pareja, ambos jóvenes y bellos, otros los miraban despectivos.

_Te equívocas, tu no me pones nerviosas es sólo...Nose si lo has notado pero somos el centro de atención de todos, comentaba la rubia tratando de sonar convincente, aunque sabía bien lo que el provocaba en ella.

_Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás opinen de ti? ,

_No es que me importe, es sólo que..., no término la frase y sintió como era arrastrada hacia el jardín...,_pero que haces? ,y se soltó del agarre

_no me dijiste que te sentías incómoda recibiendo todas esas miradas, pues ya ves, te complací y ya nadie te incomodará, dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, provocando miles de mariposas en el estómago de su bella acompañante quien lo miraba sorprendida

_pues no deberías hacer eso , no esta bien o por lo menos deberías preguntarme, no lo crees? , dijo dándole la espalda para mirar las hermosas rosas que rodeaban el lugar,_que hermosas!

_no tanto como tu, ella sentía sus mejillas arder ante los cumplidos de el,

_Será mejor volver con mi familia, y se giro para emprender el camino pero el no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la giro para tenerla de frente

_No te vayas por favor, dijo con una voz suave, suplicandole, muy cerca de su mejilla,_ por favor, quedate un rato más.

No sabia que hacer, su corazón parecía querer abandonarla,su pecho subía y bajaba al sentir como le suplicaba que se quedara, _Terry , apenas en un susurro

Seguían en la misma posición, de frente, el sosteniéndola de sus antebrazos y ella apoyando sus manos en los fuerte brazos de el, podían sentir sus respiraciones, _Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, que me porte como un grandísimo idiota, pero necesitó que hablemos o si tu no lo quieres hacer por lo menos dejame hacerlo a mi...,

_No quiero que..., ella no pudo seguir hablando porque fueron interrumpidos, se separaron abruptamente

_Candy, es hora de irnos, la tía abuela nos espera ya en el coche

_Si Annie, ahora voy...

_Espera, dijo el castaño, y esta se volteo a verlo, _podemos hablar mañana?

_No creó que sea posible, debo viajar a chicago

_oh, entiendo, dijo desilusionado, _Esperaré hasta tu regreso

_Esta bien, hablaremos cuando vuelva. Buenas noches, se retiró pero no sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

_Como has estado Terry? Preguntó una voz femenina

_Susana!

_no te da gusto verme?

_pensé que ya te habías marchado

_Estaba por hacerlo pero antes quería entregarte algo. ,dijo mientras le extendía un sobre blanco de papel de seda con letras doradas " _Nuestra Boda",_ este lo tomó y quedó observando para luego mirarla pero ya se había marchado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _En la estación de tren con destino a Chicago, ya se encontraban Candy junto al Dr y su hermana, Albert, la Sra Elroy y la feliz pareja, Stear y Patty._

_Espero verlos pronto,dijo la morena saludando a los demás

_Claro que si, no se les olvide que tienen que estar presente para nuestra boda., dijo Patty despidiéndose de sus amigos.

_por supuesto que si cuñadita, jamás me perdería el casamiento de mi único hermano.

_Candy, sales mis saludos a la Srita Ponny y a la hermana María, y entregarle esta carta si, dile que pronto iré a visitarlas.

_Lo haré Annie, nos veremos pronto.

_Nos estaremos viendo, dijo Archie.

_Que tengan buen viaje, dijeron los dos

_Adiós, dijeron todos ya abordando el tren.

 **Chicago**

 _Varias horas más tardes el transporte hacia su arribó a la ciudad de Chicago, donde ya los esperaba el chofer de la familia para llevarlos a la mansión de los Andley._

 _Llegaron al lugar, acomodaron su equipaje en las habitaciones designadas. Tia Elroy subió a descansar hasta la cena. Albert se encontraba con George en la oficina._

 _Candy después de refrescarse, decidió caminar un rato por el jardín._

 _Parada de frente contemplando el lugar, a su espalda se escuchó una voz._

 ___ Pasa algo?, estuviste muy callada durante el viaje

_Ricky, me asustaste. No pasa nada, es sólo la nostalgia de volver a estos lugares. Ya sabes, recuerdos , dijo con melancolía en su voz.

_ me gustaría conocer todos esos lugares que me contaste, mucho más el hogar donde creciste y esa maravillosa colina que tanto mencionas, dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

_ mañana iremos Lakewood y luego al hogar, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis madres y a los niños, dijo suspirando.

_ Candy ... Desde que llegamos te he notado diferente, no te quise mencionar nada al respecto porque estabas rodeada de tus amigos, pero ya que estamos solos... Que pasa, porque ese cambio tan rotundo? En tus ojos puedo notar tristeza ... Antes de la fiesta estaba feliz, se notaba en tus ojos esa alegría, le preguntaba mientras aún se mantenía a espalda de ella.

El silencio los inundó por unos segundos, no quería hablar de el, mucho menos con este. Así que respiro profundo, sin darse vuelta respondió.

_ No te voy a mentir Ricky, llegar aquí a América es volver a traer ciertos recuerdos que creí olvidados,

_Aún lo sigues queriendo..., no fue una pregunta, lo afirmó

_No lo se, pasaron muchas cosas y también paso el tiempo ...pero ya, preferiría no seguir hablando de esto ,si ?..

_Esta bien será como tu quieras. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. , dijo este parandose a su lado

_No lo haces, sólo quiero dejar las cosas así. ,dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

_ Albert me comentó que hicieron algunas modificaciones en el hogar de Ponny

_Si, así fue. Ampliaron las habitaciones y agravaron otras, también el comedor y la cocina. En verdad Nose como habrá quedado desde que me fui nunca más volví hasta ahora. Por eso tengo tanta curiosidad por ver como quedó, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_ Habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que estaremos, mira que después debemos volver a NY por nuestro proyecto.

_Si, eso también lo se.

Caminaron por un largo rato haciéndose compañía, todo el gran jardín que rodeaba la casa.

Minutos más tarde, en la mansión. La rubia estaba sentada, sola, en el jardín leyendo, cuando a su espalda se escuchó una risa maliciosa y una voz amargada , llena de rabia y envidia.

_vaya vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que a la dama del establo.

Candy cerro y libro que tenía en sus manos lentamente, se levantó de la silla con toda la elegancia que aprendió, giro delicadamente a donde provenía esa horrenda voz, se paro de frente, bajo su mirada a los pies de esta para ir subiendo su mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de esta, esbozó su hermosa sonrisa y le respondió.

_Hola Eliza, también es un gusto volver a verte ! , respondió sarcásticamente.

_ja no puedo decir lo mismo.

_No te preocupes, no esperaba más de ti. Veo que sigues tan amargada como siempre.

Eliza abrió los ojos como platos al comentario de esta, y llena de rabia respondí _ Y tu nunca cambiaras seguirás siendo la huérfana de siempre. Porque de dama no tienes nada, oh claro que lo tienes ,eres la dama del establo, y río fuertemente con malicia.

_ Si, seré huérfana, no lo niego. No tengo a mis padres. Pero supe hacer de mi una mujer digna, sin necesidad de tenerlos querida Eliza, en cambio tu, tu tienes familia padres, hermano, tienes el dinero que quieres, pero ni así pudiste hacer nada para calmar tu amargura eres infeliz, vives sólo para hacer daño. Sólo dependes de tus padres y estas a la espera de un hombre millonario o que tenga algún título nobiliario para que satisfaga tus caprichos, ya que sola no puedes lograr nada. Deberías mirarte primero antes de querer comparar. Ahora si me permites tengo cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi tiempo antes que perderlo con gente malintencionada., hizo una pequeña reverencia esbozando su mejor sonrisa y salió del lugar dejando a una pelirroja roja de rabia y conteniendo las lágrimas por las verdades que esta le arrojó en su propia cara.

_Te odio , te odiooo!...Me la pagarás maldita huérfana, te juró que me la pagaras, decía frunciendo sus puños en su falda.

 **Nueva York**

_ El cronograma esta completo, dentro de un mes comenzaremos la gira que como bien esta descripto, durará 6 meses

_Pero Robert, nos dijiste que seria dentro de tres meses, se quejaba Karen

_Porque se adelanto? ,cuestionó Harry quien también estaba molesto por los cambios de planes.

_ Asi cunado regresemos podran pasar las fiestas con sus familia, mujeres y amigos. No se quejen, que en cuanto termine tendrán unas merecidas vacaciones, se lo prometo.

_ Bien dentro de doa semanas los quiero a todos para comenzar con los ensayos antes de partir.

_No puedo creer que no te quejarás Terry, dijo Karen a su amigo

_No me molesta, aprovechare el tiempo que tenemos libre para hacer algo importante, dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado._ Nos vemos luego.

_Claro ,todo por a ti te conviene, dijo esta viendo alejarse a su amigo.

 _En otra parte de NY,_

_El vestido te queda fantástico querida,

_Gracias Eleonor, no se que hubiera hecho sin ud. Se ha portado tan bien conmigo. Nose como agradecerle todo., dijo la rubia un poco apenada.

_No tienes porque hacerlo querida, mi hijo te tiene un gran aprecio. Además no podía hacer menos. Ahora ya dejemos a un lado el pasado y ocupemosno en tu arreglo, además ya no falta mucho para la boda.

_Si, gracias. Mamá regresa mañana, ella se ocupara del resto.

_Será una gran boda, dijo la rubia mayor contemplando a Susana que Lucía su blanco y hermoso vestido.

_Bien, por ahora esta perfecto, sólo habrá que hacer algunos ajustes y el vestido estará terminado. ,dijo el diseñador.

_Gracias Ralph el vestido quedó precioso, decía la novia.

_Es que tu eres hermosa querida. Y no me lo agradezcas a mi sino a Eleonor que ella fue la que escogió tooodo, vas a ser la envidia de muchas jaja

_Si, será una novia muy hermosa, añadió la actriz.

_Gracias, decía con las mejillas rojas.

 **Chicago**

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, para cenar.

Mañana sería un largo viaje a la mansión de Lakewood y luego al hogar.

_Me dijo Dorothy que Eliza estuvo aquí, comentó el rubio.

_Así es, estuvo charlando conmigo, todas las miradas de los presentes, sorprendidos se posaron en ella, sonrió _les dejó saludos.

_De seguro le diste la bienvenida, comentó Stear irónicamente

_algo así, dijo haciendo su característica mueca

_ Bien, ya esta todo listo para mañana, me gustaría acompañarlos pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar aquí,

_No te preocupes tío, Patty y yo los acompañaremos.

_Si Albert, tu tranquilo. Conocemos muy bien.

_Lo se pequeña, pero no me gustaría que tus invitados sufrieran por tus ocurrencias, rieron todos por el comentario del rubio

_Albert ! Lo regañó su hija

_jajajaja , ya conocemos a Candy y vamos prevenidos ,dijo Ricky

_ será mejor ir a descansar que mañana tenemos que madrugar, dijo Patty

_Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, añadió Margaret, luego la siguieron los demas presentes.

_Que descansen, se despidió la rubia.

 **Nueva york.**

_ Sr Grandchester, el chofer lo espera !

_Gracias, dile que suba mi equipaje que ahora voy.

_Estas seguro hijo que quieres hacer esto?

_Si mamá, no quiero seguir esperando más, por favor entiende.

_Esta bien, no me queda mas que apoyarte. cuidate mucho, si?

_Lo haré mamá. Nos veremos pronto. Y deseame suerte., dijo despidiéndose de esta dando un beso en la mejilla.

_Mucha suerte cariño. , dio un abrazo a su hijo y se quedó en la puerta de la mansion viéndolo desaparecer. _ ojalá logres tu felicidad hijo mío, decía en un tono de nostalgia.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Chicago**.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y sus amigos se levantaron temprano para ir al hogar. Querían sorprender a los niños preparándoles un rico desayuno.

Ella no había logrado dormir bien, soño toda la noche con Terry, no sabía porque pero presentia algo no sabía que era , así que sin darle más importancia preparó todo para marchar al hogar.

_Buen día._dijo la rubia a los hermanos Leblanc quienes venían bajando por las escaleras.

_Buenos días Candy. Veo que madrugaste_ dijo Ricky con una gran sonrisa

_Yo más bien diría que Candy se cayó de la cama_ dijo Stear entrando a la sala. Provocando la risa de los presentes

_ Muy gracioso Stear_ contestó ella sacándole la lengua

_Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar antes de que los niños despierten_ dijo Stear

_Si, tienes razón_ dijo Patty

_ Bien. Vamos!_ salieron y subieron a los coches que ya los esperaban para partir.

Llegaron al hogar, todo seguia exactamente igual como lo recordaba, salvo la casa que fue remodelada y ampliada para la comodidad de los niños y de las madres.

La Srita Pony y la hermana Maria la recibieron como siempre, con todo el cariño y amor que siempre le profesaron. Estaban felices de tenerla nuevamente con ellos. Aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Prepararon un exquisito desayuno y le sirvieron a uno por uno. Los niños estaban maravillados, Maguie y Ricky fueron muy bien recibos y aceptados por los niños al igual que por las madres del hogar.

Pasaron un día estupendo rodeado del sincero cariño que ronadaba en el hogar. Pasada la tarde, ya cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a una hermosa y resplandeciente luna nueva, la rubia y sus amigos partieron dejando como promesa volver antes de marcharse a NY.

 _Mansión de los Legan._

_ No sabes como me humilló mamá, tenías que verla. La muy sínica me se creía la dueña de todo._decía entre lágrimas de rabia.

_Te dije que no fueras Eliza, no entiendo porque te empeñas en meterte en esa casa cuando William dio la estricta orden de que no quería verte por ahí cuando estuviera la mugrosa esa.

En eso entró Neal.

_Mamá!_ dijo con un tono fuerte y severo.

_Neal querido. Deberías estar descansando. Mañana debemos partir a NY_dijo su madre desviando el tema.

_Ay hermanito quien diría que dentro de una semana te casaras o mejor dicho esclavizaras tu vida al lado de esa...

_Callate Eliza!_ dijo alzando la voz ya muy molesto con su familia_no te voy a permitir que la insultes.

_Eliza, comportarte _ordenó su madre.

_esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí hermanito ni tampoco estare ahi para cuando me busques para consolarte jajaja_salió de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto.

_No entiendo por que la consientes demasiado mamá, Eliza nunca cambiará y si sigue así terminara sola.

_Tu hermana esta dolida por esa chiquilla que... _fue interrumpida

_ mamá por favor, tu bien sabes que Candy nunca nos hizo nada, fuimos nosotros los que nos comportamos de la peor manera con ella.

_hijo... ahora la defiendes ?

_ Mamá tal vez uds no lo quieran ver lo mal que le hicimos. yo cambie y estoy muy arrepentido de todo. lo hice gracias a la mujer que pronto será mi esposa. Ella me hizo ver la vida de una manera distinta. Y ahora que encontré mi felicidad a su lado no voy a permitir que ni Eliza ni tu lo echen todo a perder_ dijo muy firme_Si me permites debo preparar mi equipaje. Ah, y si no quieren asistir lo siento por uds._salió del lugar dejando a su madre sorprendida.

_Neal_dijo susurrando_ hijo, como has cambiado. Ojalá que no te equivoques en atar tu vida con esa mujercita.

...

 _En otra parte de la ciudad. Lakewood. Mansión Grandchester_

La luz entraba por la ventana, era un bonito día. El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte dando la bienvenida a una nueva jornada.

_Buenos dias joven Grandchester!_saludo el mayordomo.

_Buen dia Thomás_ dijo sentándose en el gran comedor para desayunar

_Café o te ,Sr ?

_Té. Gracias. Tomás por casualidad la mansión de las rosas esta habitada?_preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

_Si Sr, la famili llego hace unos dias._dijo serio el hombre mayor_Necesita algo más?

_ que me ensillen mi caballo iré a cabalgar un rato luego.

_Si Sr._dijo retirándose del lugar para ordenar que se preparara lo ordenado.

_y pensar que compre esta enorme mansión sólo para ti mi pequeña pecosa_ decía el castaño observando el enorme lugar. Años atrás, despues de romper el compromiso con Susana, había adquirido la propiedad con la esperanza de realizar su vida con la mujer que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio en el barco. Pero al enterarse de su partida decidió continuar viviendo en su departamento de NY hasta que llegara el momento.

...

 _Mansión de las rosas._

Al entrar vio a su amigo con la miraba fija en un punto de la sala, lo notó aburrido. Estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la gran chimenea.

_Ricky quieres ir a cabalgar?_ preguntó sentándose a un lado de él. El la miró y sonrio.

_ Claro !

_ Ven _ dijo ella levantándose del asiento_ vamos a buscar a Maguie._ el la siguió.

Llegaron a la habitación donde estaba su hermana. Se anunciaron dando unos golpecitos a la puerta.

_Adelante !

_ Maguie quieres ir a cabalgar con nosotros?_dijo la rubia emocionada.

_ siiii ,me encantaria, pensé que nos quedaríamos encerrados todo el día_ sonrió

_ Maguie, ubicate_ le reprochó su hermano.

_ No te preocupes. Tiene razón, últimamente me descuide de mis amigos_ dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

_Pues vamos_ dijo Maguie. Bajaron y se dirigieron al establo._ una carrera hasta allá_ dijo señalando donde estaban los caballos.

_ Esta bien _ dijo la rubia preparándose para correr

_ Bien...en 3 ...2...1..._ salieron los tres corriendo. Mientras Stear y Patty los observaban a lo lejos. Se veían como unos niños muy alegres.

Corrían como desesperados tratando de llegar primero que el otro al iba ganando hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura..

_ Hey !_ dijo asombrada _ eso no se vale. Me hicieron trampa_ se quejaba regañando al culpable

_ jajajaja perdiste pequeña_ dijo el rubio.

_Muy graciosos los dos_ dijo con los brazos a la cintura, mientras los hermanos reían ante su enojo.

_ Vamos Candy, no te enojes_ Dijo Maguie guiñándole un ojo.

_ Bien bien. Vamos a buscar los caballos , dijo la rubia entrando al establo.

Montaron en sus respectivos caballos y comenzaron a cabalgar adentrándose al bosque.

_ La primera vez que monte a un caballo me senté al reves_ recordó divertida Maguie

_ Que?_ río la rubia_ pero como?_ preguntó burlona Candy

_ No se como hice, pero termine subida al animal dando la espalda al frente. Y este salió a todo galope_ soltaron a carcajada los tres

_Mi hermana era un diablillo cuando era pequeña, aunque aún lo sigue siendo_ dijo riendo_ y por lo que me contaron también tu lo fuiste Candy

_ Oh si, todos los que me conocen tienen alguna travesura mía que contar_ dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo.

_ Que les parece si hacemos una carrera hasta el lag..._ dijo muy animado Ricky. Pero no término su idea porque las chicas salieron a todo galope en dirección al lago._ no cambian, parecen unas niñas aún _ dijo el rubio suspiro y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

Su caballo desvío su camino llevando a su ginete al otro lado del lago,

Mientras tanto un joven caballero que estaba de espalda con la vista frente al lago. Sumergido plenamente en sus pensamientos se sobresalto ante el relinchar del animal, que se detuvo en bruto levantando sus patas delanteras, asustada se abrazó al caballo, pero éste empezó a galopar, pasando frente a él.

Fue cuando sucedió... Frente a el se encontraba el tronco de un árbol tirado y el caballo saltó cual gacela, pero al poner sus primeras dos patas en el suelo, la joven se soltó y salió disparada

_Candyyy !_Gritó, pero ésta ya nada podía hacer...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve problemas con mi compu y no podía recuperar los archivos...pero aquí estoy nuevamente... Gracias por el aguante.**_

 _ **QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ DOS MIL DIECISÉIS !**_


End file.
